Confession
by Saber Knight
Summary: Hideyoshi attempts to confess to Yuuko, using a made-up scene from a play that the Drama Club is not putting on.
1. Confession

_"Sister, I... I love you, more than a... a brother..." Hideyoshi told her, a heavy blush laying across his cheeks._

Yuuko didn't know how it happened, didn't know how he had done it, but Hideyoshi had managed to convince her to help him out with his drama club activities. She had been on the couch reading her boys love manga in her night-clothes when he had came to her. He had somehow managed to talk her into helping him, having been quite persistent about it. That was how she was here, wearing what reminded her of a samurai's costume from a drama club play she had seen earlier this year.

Why was it that they always had to give her brother women's roles? The only time he got a male's role was when he was Ranmaru Mori.

She sighed, listening to Hideyoshi as he explained who she was and who he was. She didn't really catch the names, but that didn't bother her. Apparently, he had been assigned a role where he was a woman in love with her older brother who was a samurai warrior. It didn't bother her much which roles the Drama Club gave who, but did they really have to give him a role like this?

He said he was having trouble with the scene where the woman was confessing to her brother. This was the first time Hideyoshi had ever needed help with acting, so she wondered why he was having trouble. But she didn't care to put much thought on the matter, just letting Hideyoshi finish explaining that it was easier for him if they didn't have the scripts in their hands as he acted it out. She was simply there to be the older brother.

"Are you ready?" Hideyoshi asked her, looking over her shoulder at her as he took his spot. He had on a kimono, not a fancy one though, just simple and plain.

"Let's get this over with." Yuuko told him, wanting to get back to her boys love book to find out if Gintoki and Katsura were going to go all the way.

Hideyoshi still had his back to her as he took a deep breath before finally turning to face her, a blush laying upon her cheeks. "Brother," He took a couple steps towards her as she watched him, "I've been having these feelings for you, feelings that I know I shouldn't be having..." Hideyoshi's blush grew in color as he averted his eyes from her, most likely playing the shy maiden.

And she was over here playing the shy warrior without meaning to. Yuuko didn't understand why, but seeing her brother act like this towards her had her blushing too.

"But, brother, I love you... I love you more than a sister!" Hideyoshi was looking down at the floor now, taking a few deep breaths.

Yuuko didn't know if the scene was still going on or if it was over, so she decided to add her bit in. "I... I don't know what to say, si-"

Before she could continue, Hideyoshi had snapped his head up. "Again!" He exclaimed, mostly to himself as he got back into position. To her, he said this, "I didn't do well enough."

Yuuko sighed again as Hideyoshi turned his back onto her. He took a couple of deep breaths before turning to face her, the blush even redder now. "Brother," Hideyoshi took two quick steps towards her. "I've been having these feelings for you, feelings that I know I shouldn't be having but am having anyways!"

To her, it looked like he was trying to put more force into it. It would probably be better for him to use the script even through he said he would do better off without it.

"Brother, I love you... I don't know if you can accept my feelings, but... but..." Hideyoshi stopped speaking again, looking down at the floor as he breathed.

"Hideyoshi, maybe it would be better if you used the script." Yuuko told him, wanting to end this quickly to get back to her manga.

As she was reaching for the scripts, Hideyoshi spoke up against her. "Once more!"

Yuuko sighed once more as Hideyoshi took his position. It was a few moments before he turned around to confront her. "I've been having these feelings for you," He took a couple steps towards her. "I know they are wrong, because we are brother and sister. But I can't deny them any longer..." Hideyoshi's blush was undoubtedly reaching his ears as he paused.

The situation she was in was even making her blush redder as she watched him carry on.

"Sister, I... I love you, more than a... a brother..." Hideyoshi told her, a heavy blush laying across his cheeks.

"Hideyoshi..." Hideyoshi looked up at her quickly as she put a hand against her face. "You should really use the scripts." She handed him one of the script books that were on the table, placing it into his hands.

He dropped the book, or rather threw it down. Before she could respond, he stormed off to his bedroom, leaving her behind, confused.

* * *

Yuuko was still wondering why Hideyoshi had stormed off to his bedroom the next day. So far, she thought it was only because he was having so much trouble with his part or because he got angry at her for insisting so much upon using the script. To say the least, it was making her a little mad with how he had just suddenly stormed off.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw the drama club president walking by, talking to one of the members. Yuuko decided to confront her, stepping in front of them. "You're the Drama Club's President, right?" She asked the girl.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with, Kinoshita-sama?" the president asked, recognizing her as Hideyoshi's twin sister.

"Why did you give my brother a woman's role again?" Yuuko asked, crossing her arms.

"Huh?" She asked, however, Yuuko was still carrying on.

"Even one who is in love with her older brother?"

"E-excuse me, but I think you're mistaken." The president told her, trying to calm her down. "I haven't issued out any roles to anyone, we're still debating on what to do next after our last play!"

Yuuko blinked. "What? Didn't you give my brother a role of a woman who was in love with her brother?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. Not now or ever, is something wrong?"

Yuuko turned around without saying anything, heading back to class as she thought it over.

_"Sister, I... I love you, more than a... a brother..."_

Yuuko instantly stopped, her eyes widening.

_It couldn't be... that he was in love with... her!? His sister!?_

Yuuko covered her mouth as the realization hit her, disbelief soon coming to her.

That would explain why he had stormed off to his room last night, but it had to be a lie right? There's no way he could actually be in love with her, right!? Right!?

But why else would he have done all of that?

* * *

He had Drama Club practice today, so she was the first one to get home. She went to get one of the script books, them lying on the table where they had been left. She flipped through the whole book. It was about samurai warriors, but not one of them had a younger sister who was in love with them. Not one of them had any love confession scenes.

She left it on the table as she walked over to the couch, laying back on it and looking up at the ceiling.

Hideyoshi, her own brother, was in love with her, his sister.

Did she love him?

He was her brother after all, how could she love him like that?

But still, he was some one very special to her, no matter how she treated him. But was it only because he was her brother? Did she like him more than a brother?

* * *

Hideyoshi didn't waste anytime getting home. It wasn't because he was anxious to get home, but because that he didn't want to run across any lowlifes on the way home as it was evening time. He stopped in front of the door to their house, wondering how he was going to react to his sister.

He had tried confessing to her last night, under the pose of it being for a play. But she misunderstood it as part of the play, a mishap on his part. He couldn't muster the courage up to correct her as he had stormed off to his room, upset that she, right then, had had to be so thick-headed. He didn't know if he could ever try to confess to her again.

He sighed as he felt sadness wash over him. Maybe he could lose himself in his Shoujo manga, trying to keep his sister from his mind.

As soon as he opened the door, a kimono was thrown into his arms. He yelped out in surprise as he dropped his back. Standing in front of the door was Yuuko, dressed up just like yesterday in the samurai costume he had borrowed from the Drama Club. "Again!" She shouted at him.

That was how he came to be standing in the living room with his back turned to her just like yesterday, his heart pounding as he wondered why his sister was doing this.

"Show me that you don't need a script!" He heard her tell him as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Was he getting another chance at confessing? Was it that she was still being thick-headed but also too stubborn to leave him alone like that? Or could it be that she knew about his feelings? Either way, he had to get his point across now.

He turned around, holding a hand to his heart as he approached her. "Yuuko, I love you! There isn't any play about-" Hideyoshi's eyes widened as he was cut off guard. Yuuko had grabbed him by the kimono and had pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his, stealing his first kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

They were sitting on the couch, drinking tea while still dressed in their costumes. "We had our first kiss while crossdressing." Yuuko said, looking over at her brother.

"Yeah..." Hideyoshi muttered as he sipped at his tea with his eyes closed, still savoring that moment.

**A/N: An idea I had, thanks for reading. The official story is over, just the next chapter is an extended ending with a guest appearance.**


	2. Delivery

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Baka and Test or Gintama or anything related.**

There was a knock at the door to their house, Yuuko stood up and walked over to the door, wondering who would be knocking at such a late hour. She opened the door, revealing the person to be Uncle Okita from the police station, a personal friend of her father's. In Okita's hands was a package.

"Good evening..." Okita began, stopping when he saw her dressed in the samurai costume.

Damn, she forgot she was still wearing it.

"What is it?" Yuuko asked him, crossing her arms.

"I have two manga that was ordered from the Kinoshita household, Yuuko-kun." Okita told her, handing the box over to her.

"Two? But I just ordered one." Yuuko told him as she took the box in her hands.

"By the way, Yuuko-kun," Okita started, "have you had your first kiss yet?" Sometimes, Okita asked just random questions that always seemed to involve her, or whoever he was asking, giving awkward answers. This was one of the times.

"That's none of your business." She told him bluntly, reaching to close the door.

Before she could close the door, she heard Hideyoshi's voice as he came to investigate. "Sis, who's there?" She knew that if Okita caught sight of both of them crossdressing, he was going to make some kind of snide comment in that deadpan voice of his.

She was about to quickly close the door, but her eyes caught the sight of Hideyoshi with his hairclips out of his hair and his kimono hanging down his arm, revealing his bare shoulder. "Hideyoshi!?" Yuuko exclaimed, wondering how he ended up like this.

"Oh..." Okita was saying, letting it be drawn out before he turned around. "I'll leave you two alone, Yuuko-_sama_." He snickered as he walked away.

Yuuko muttered something and slammed the door closed, turning to her brother she eyed his appearance. "What happened to you?"

Hideyoshi blinked before looking down at his shoulder. Blushing, he straightened it back up, averting his eyes from hers.

Yuuko sighed as she walked past him into the living room, setting the box down before opening it up with a punch. "Hideyoshi, did you order a manga?"

Suddenly, Hideyoshi sprang forward with renewed energy. "W-wait, s-sis, don't look at it!" He cried out as he rushed forward, bending down as he tried to get his manga before she could take a look.

Yuuko grabbed hold of the manga before him, however, he had grabbed the one she had ordered. "Don't look." She told him although it was already too late.

"Why are there two girls...?" Hideyoshi asked, a shadow casted over his face.

"Those aren't girls! They're traps!" Yuuko quickly corrected him before looking at the one he had ordered. A shadow was casted over her face also. "Why are they're two guys...?" The shadow grew darker. "Two brothers...?"

They looked at each other before handing the other his or her book in silence, taking their own book for themselves.

"Let's pretend we didn't see each other's manga..." Yuuko muttered, Hideyoshi nodding in response.

"By the way, sis."

"Yeah...?"

"I was going to leave it in your stash after I read it."

"Oh..."

"Why did you get yours...?"

"It made me think of you-"

"Nevermind."

**A/N: First chapter completely serious, this just an extended ending I wanted to add.**


End file.
